demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Zobens
This page belongs to Gojira1234 Background Daniel Zobens was born in 1996 to Grace Zobens and the war god, Ares, in Riga, Latvia. He and his mother lived there until they moved to America when he was 4 to start a new, richer life. His mother married a rich business man, and would always go on business trips with him. This would leave Daniel all alone at his house. Luckily, they at least lived in a very well protected neighborhood, with no crime rate. However, one day, a flock of harpies attacked him while he was alone, with no one to protect him. However, a man descended from the heavens, and vanquished the harpies. The man looked down and said: "Hey, son. It's me. Ares. Your daddy!" Daniel was, of course, confused, yet happy that his supposed father had saved him. Ares told him he'd explain everything and take him to Camp Olympus. After he did this, he left Daniel with a parting gift: The magic sword, Mystletainn. Appearance Daniel is rather short for his age, only being 4 feet 5 inches. He has short, curly blond hair and violet eyes. In his battle attire, he usually wears a maroon military uniform with brown epaulettes. In his casual attire, he wears a long sleeved white collared shirt, a maroon sleeveless sweater with a teal tie, long black pants, a brown leather belt, and long brown boots. As the series progress, he finally hits his growth spurt, and is rather tall (5'11"). He also grows more muscular at this time. Personality Daniel is a very shy, very reserved young man. He usually had two expressions on his face: A shy smile, or a teary-eyed frown. But don't let his harmless appearance fool you. He's the type to bottle everything up inside. So when he's pushed over the edge, he yells and cries with such anger that it would terrify even Ares. When he's protecting the ones he loves and cares for, he shows an almost out of character fearlessness. Despite his usual shyness, he's quite outgoing and even deductive towards his girlfriend, Kayla Perkanstov. From the influence of his older half-brother, Lucas, he's become a bit of a player. Abilities Daniel, despite his immensely shy disposition, is still a son of Ares, and is therefore a naturally good fighter. He fights with the magical immortal and mortal slaying sword, Mystletainn, a gift from his father. Ares crafted it just for him, so when Daniel uses it, it's almost like an extension of his own arm. Mystletainn can also channel red energy (fueled from all his bottled feelings.) which can be sent in slashes, beams and blasts. As the series progresses, he also becomes more skilled in his hand-to-hand abilities, and even took down several armed guards at one time with nothing but his bare hands. Fatal Flaw Daniel's fatal flaw is his tendency to bottle things up. He doesn't tell even his closest friends some of the slightest of his problems. Favorites & Least Favorites Favorites *Food: Peanut Butter Sandwiches (They're r-really tasty...!) *Color: Maroon (It-It's a cool color...) *Animal: Rabbits (I-I think they're c-cute...) *Song: Rose by Lee Hi (I-I think she's pretty...) *Music Group: None in particular... *Holiday: Christmas (Y-You get to spend time w-with friends and family...!) *Season: Winter (I-It's when I was born...) *Height (on women): Shorter than me... (If that's possible) *Weight (on women): A-About, say, 90-100 lbs...? *Body Part (on women): B-B-Breasts.... (I-I'm sorry. I feel like a pervert now...) *Color of Eyes: Blue (it's pretty) *Color of Hair: J-Just about any. *Color of Skin: Light or fair... *Trait in the Opposite Sex: I-If they're a nice, warm, l-loving person... *Thing About Himself: W-Well.... N-Not much... I-I guess it's cool my dad's a war god...! Least Favorites *Food: Peanut Butter & Jelly Sandwiches (I-I hate jelly...) *Color: Any dull aspect o-of a color... *Animal: Big dogs... (Small dogs are cuter and l-less likely to hurt me... Eheh...) *Song: I don't dislike any songs in particular... *Music Group: ^^^ *Holiday: I-I guess.... Maybe... Easter...? (I-I love Easter, actually...) *Season: Summer (I-It gets t-too hot...) *Height (on women): 5'6 or taller... (It's W-WAY taller than me...) *Weight (on women): A-Above 130 lbs, I guess... *Body Part (on women): Um... I guess nothing... *Color of Eyes: Black (I-It's kinda threatening, actually...) *Color of Hair: N-None. *Color of Skin: D-Dark skinned (I had a nightmare about a completely black-skinned man eating me... L-Like a shadow...) *Trait in the Opposite Sex: I-If they're mean to others and me... *Thing About Himself: My height, my shyness, e-everything... Trivia *Daniel" means "God is my judge." *Zobens" means "Sword" in Latvian. *His sword, Mystletainn, is named after Hrómundr Gripsson's sword from Hrómundar saga Gripssonar, a legendary Icelandic saga. Gallery File:Image._Mystletainn.jpg|Daniel and Mysteltainn. File:Image._BishieDan.jpg|Everyone's favorite bishonen. File:Image._Daniel-3.jpg|Daniel hearts all his fangirls. File:Image._Taller!Daniel.jpg|Daniel after his growth spurt. Category:Gojira1234 Category:Greek Demigod Category:Males Category:Children of Ares Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Character Page